Ketika Kita Bertemu (Lagi)
by Genesis Of Black
Summary: Apa yang terjadi pada Hide setelah ia bertemu terakhir kali dengan sahabatnya? Siapakah pemuda ghoul yang memiliki ekor layaknya rubah yang menyerang markas besar CCG?/ perandaian author setelah membaca chapter 136 dan: re enjoy :3


"Nishiki-senpai tertangkap?" tanya seseorang untuk memastikan perkataan dua orang ghoul yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan kening berkerut.

"Laki-laki itu selalu menyusahkan, sudah kubilang jangan bertindak sembarangan, menyusahkan sekali," ucap si gadis berambut gelap dengan seragam kafenya.

"Hm... Tenanglah Touka-chan, aku akan menjemputnya," jawab si pemuda berambut jingga yang memiliki panjang sepunggung tersebut.

"Tapi... Kau belum bisa mengendalikan Kagunemu secara utuh," jawab pria setengah baya yang berdiri disamping Touka.

"Tenang saja, ini sudah cukup, aku akan berangkat malam ini, Touka-chan dan Yomo-san, lebih baik kalian di rumah saja dan jaga kafe," ucap pemuda bersurai jingga tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, kami akan mengawasi penyerangannya dari jauh, pastikan kau menemukannya dengan cepat dan usahakan jangan ada korban," perintah Renji.

"Hm... Baiklah, tapi tetaplah waspada," jawab si pemuda.

* * *

Ketika... Kita Bertemu (Lagi)

Original Creator : Ishida Sui-sensei :3

FF from : Zombie Teddy Bear

Pair: Hide x Kaneki

* * *

Suara sirine tanda bahaya memenuhi gedung kepolisian dan para personil CCG bergerak menuju penjara dimana mereka sedang menyekap seorang ghoul. Dari kejauhan dapat dilihat dua ghoul sedang berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan penjara yang baru saja di buka paksa oleh pemuda bertopeng dengan jubah putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"KAU TERLALU LAMA BODOH!" bentak Nishiki pada seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng rubah dengan mata sipit.

"Jangan marah Senpai, ini salahmu juga kenapa bisa tertangkap," ucap si topeng rubah.

"Cih, aku hanya...," putus Nishiki.

"Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, CCG tidak lebih baik dari Aogiri Tree, kalau kau ingin menghabisi mereka habisi secara gentle Senpai," Si Topeng Rubah tertawa geli.

"Kau tidak merindukan sahabatmu itu, dia terlihat menyedihkan dengan lingkungan barunya," ucap Nishiki yang tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan hitam di pangkal rambutnya. Terengah-engah dengan membawa sebuah quinx berbentuk katana. Ia bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, tapi... Utamakan tujuan kita harus kabur dari sini," Si rubah mengeluarkan kagunenya, berbentuk ekor dan menggeliat sesuai keinginan tuannya.

"Ekor satu?"

"Ini sudah cukup untuk mengancurkan dinding Senpai," Rubah menghancurkan tembok yang ada disampingnya dengan ekor tersebut.

"Oh, kau kapan sih mau mengambil kesempatan untuk menangkapnya dan mengembalikan dirinya seperti dulu?" tanya Nishiki sambil melirik kearah Haisei Sasaki yang mengejar mereka yang sudah meloncat ketengah gedung. Mereka berdiri di balkon dengan tangga berputar untuk mencapai lantai teratas.

"Untuk apa? Dia sudah hidup dengan menjadi orang lain dan aku...," putus Rubah sambil melihat keatas dengan langit-langit gedung yang terbuat dari kaca kemudian ia melihat kebawa ada puluhan pasukan CCG yang mengejarnya sementara Sasaki mendekati mereka. "Senpai? Kau bisa terbang?" tanya Rubah sambil melihat Nishiki yang tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Rubah.

"Hei... Jangan... Ja... SIALAAAAAAAN," teriak Nishiki saat ekor si Rubah membelitnya dan mencampakkannya ke bawah. Pasukan CCG menembakkan peluru kearah Nishiki, pria itu mengeluarkan kagunenya dan mengantam seluruh pasukan dengan kedua kagune yang keluar dari kedua tangannya. Sementara si Rubah memandangi Sasaki dengan tatapan yang tidak tersirat.

"Kau temannya Si Ular?" tanya Sasaki dengan wajah menantang dan ujung pedang kearahnya si Rubah. Tidak ada respon kemudian ia kembali mengeluarkan beberapa ekor lagi dan menghantam seluruh pasukan CCG yang hendak menembaknya. Kemudian beralih kearah Sasaki yang langsung menangkis serangan tersebut dan Sasaki dengan gesit mengubah posisi kearah kanan Rubah dan saat hendak menusuk Rubah. Pedang itu patah dengan ekor yang melilitinya. Sasaki terkejut kemudian ia meloncat menjauhi Rubah.

"Siapa peduli, aku hanya ingin kau pulang, Kaneki," ucapnya lirih. "Kami merindukanmu," Sasaki dapat mendengar suara itu. "Tapi... Kau bukan Kaneki, kau bukan Sahabatku," si Rubah menusuk tubuh Sasaki hingga tembus ke punggungnya. "Senjata CCG, kalian tak ubahnya seperti Aogiri Tree," Rubah menghantamkan tubuh Sasaki ke arah tembok hingga pemuda itu memuntahkan darah dari tenggorokkannya. "Kembalikan dia padaku!" bisik rubah pada Sasaki yang mulai setengah tersadar.

"Hi... Hi...," ucapnya lirih.

"Kembalikan... Kembalikan... Sahabatku... Kembalikan... Kembalikan tubuhku... Tubuhku, Sahabatku...," pekik seseorang berambut putih dengan penampilan kacau balau dan babak belur di benak Sasaki. "Ugh," Sasaki memegang kepalanya dan Rubah melemparkan tubuh Sasaki ke tembok.

"SENPAI," teriak Rubah sambil meloncat ke atap dan di susul oleh Nishiki di belakang. Sasaki menghentikan Rubah dengan melilitkan kagunenya ke kaki pemuda tersebut hingga terbanting ke lantai.

"OI," teriak Nishiki tidak percaya saat ia melihat Sasaki memandang Rubah yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasaki yang mengeluarkan sisi ghoulnya.

"Dia...," putus Nishiki saat melihat Sasaki yang menatap tajam kearah Rubah dan berdiri disamping Rubah.

"Akan ku...," putus Sasaki saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengelus pipinya. Ia melihat kearah si Rubah yang membuka topengnya. Seseorang tersenyum kepadanya dengan kagune lembut miliknya mengelus pipi Sasaki. "Ah... Itu... Itu...," Sasaki terkejut melihat seseorang yang ada di balik topeng rubah tersebut.

"Belum saatnya...," ucap si rubah yang kembali menutup wajah dengan topeng rubahnya. "Ayo Senpai!" ucap si rubah sambil menarik kembali ekornya dan menghancurkan atap kaca dengan satu ekornya.

"Dari tadi kau asyik memberikan perintah padaku, Bocah," ucap Nishiki sambil melompat tinggi menunju langit-langit ruangan yang dipecahkan oleh si rubah.

"Jangan protes Senpai, disini aku yang memimpin," ucap Si rubah yang menyusul Nishiki sambil melihat Sasaki yang memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Begitu kelam, sedih, ada kerinduan dibalik mata abu-abu gelap itu. Penyesalan, emosi, dan terakhir yang di dengar si Rubah dan Nishiki hanyalah suara teriakan pilu dari Sasaki saat mendapatkan kilasan masa lalu dirinya dulu.

"Aku pulang," ucap Nishiki pada Touka dan Renji yang sedang menunggu mereka diatas atap gedung yang tidak jauh dari gedung CCG. "Sepertinya keamanan CCG tak sekuat yang kuduga," tawa Nishiki. Touka hanya menghela nafasnya endengar kata-kata penuh remehan dari Nishiki, kemudian ia melihat si Rubah yang berdiri sambil memandang kearag gedung CCG yang mereka buat kacau.

"Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Touka dengan kening berkerut.

"Hm," jawab Rubah sambil membuka topeng dan jubahnya. "Begitu menyedihkan," ucapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kita belum bisa membawanya kembali," jawab Touka sambil memegang dadanya.

"Jadi sekarang, apa rencanamu?" tanya Renji sambil berdiri disamping Rubah.

"Lanjutkan misi sebelumnya, Senpai jangan bertindak gegabah lagi, Touka-chan dan Yomo-san tetaplah menjalankan kafe kalian, seperti yang kujelaskan pada kalian, kita akan bekerja dalam bayang-bayang," jawab si rubah sambil tersenyum.

"DIMENGERTI," jawab ketiga ghoul di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku senang mendapatkan kalian sebagai keluargaku yang baru," ucap Si rubah lirih. "Kaneki?!" isaknya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat mereka berdiri.

Sementara itu Sasaki, manangis tersedu-sedu dalam kamarnya. Mengingat wajah pria yang telah lama menghilang. Mengingatkan dirinya akan setengah memorinya yang hilang. "Hide... Hide...," isaknya.

-FIN-

Ini aku buat saat aku berandai setelah membaca chapter TG 136 sama TG:Re...

Seandainya Hide masih hidup entah sebagai Ghoul ataupun manusia... Aku harap dia bisa mengembalikan kembali Kaneki Ken-ku... Yang badass.. T.T tidak terima kalau dia di CCG cuman sebagai alat seperti itu... HYAAAAA... HIDEEEE DIMANA DIKAU?

Saran dan kripik diterima... Terima Kasih..

*masih sedih karena gk tahu kemana rimbanya Si Jingga... T.T


End file.
